


Will You Be There For Me?

by HowDoIPunk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDoIPunk/pseuds/HowDoIPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Marco's death Jean has had nightmares every single night. He blames himself for what happened even though he knows there was nothing he could really do. Even though Marco was dead, Eren was still around for Jean.<br/>***Marco is intentionally OOC for obvious reasons when you read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be There For Me?

*****Disclaimer: I don’t owe any of the Attack on Titan characters or anything related to Attack on Titan. I’m simply borrowing the characters for a sad fiction. A good friend of mine proof read this, but if you personally see any OOC or things that you’re curious about feel free to message me. That’s all.**

Jean’s footsteps echoed on the pavement.

  
**_Tap tap tap tap._ **

  
He knew this place; he came to it almost every night. Jean knew what was going to happen but he couldn’t stop himself from walking.

  
**_Tap tap tap._ **

  
He walked past rubble, stepped through the carnage of his fallen friends and comrades until he finally came across the one person. Like always. Marco.

He stopped. It felt like he was drowning and couldn’t swim.

“M…Marco?” he croaked. The panic filled his stomach again, he could feel the acid rising into his throat, the tears falling down his face. He stepped closer and kneeled in front of him. Jean reached his hand up to touch the left side of Marco’s face; the only side not destroyed.

He was never going to see his freckled friend’s face again.

He was alone. His throat felt tighter, making it harder to breath.

“M… Marco…” Jean grabbed what was left of him and held him close in his arms.

He rocked back and forth, tears blocking his vision. Marco was gone. He wasn’t going to see him. Jean only had this last moment with him. _‘No Marco_. _No please Marco. Don’t leave me alone’_ He gripped him tight.

“This… is… all your… fault.”

Jean’s eyes widened. He froze with fear. “ _No.”_

“I’m dead…. And it’s all your fault.” “ _No! I… I didn’t…”_

Suddenly Jean was on the ground. He looked up and his heart stopped.

Marco. Marco looked down on Jean with complete disgust and hatred.

“But… you’re…. you’re dead!”

“And it’s all your fault! You should have helped me!” Marco punched him. “I hate you!” **_Punch._** “I’d still be alive if it weren’t for you!” **_Punch._** “You fucked me over! You told me we’d be together forever and you lied to me!” ** _Punch_**.

Jean was paralyzed with fear. He couldn’t move or speak. He just let Marco hit him over and over. “ _Why did it hurt? Marco was dead. This shouldn’t hurt. Why does it hurt?!”_

“…An…?” the voice sounded like he was talking under water. Jean looked around and saw Eren kneeling next to him. “…Ean…!” Jean looked back up at Marco. He was still yelling, but he could barely hear what he was saying. He was slowly turning to ash. “Jean? Jean wake up! Wake up!”

Jean bolted up screaming, covered in sweat; shaking. Eren held him close to his chest, running a hand through his hair.

“Jean are you with me now?”

**_Thump thump…_ **

Jean heard Eren’s heartbeat. He pulled away and looked up at him. Eren looked back down and said nothing; simply leaned his forehead against Jean’s and held him. Jean put his hand to Eren throat, feeling his pulse. He moved his hand to Eren’s wrist and last placed them on his heart.

**_Thump thump…. Thump thump._ **

Eren was alive, Jean was alive. He wasn’t alone. Jean leaned his head on Eren’s chest, smelling deeply. He smiled only slightly. “Dude, you smell. Don’t you ever shower?” Eren laughed. “Shut up Horse-Face.”

They both laid back down. Jean did have someone. He had Eren. Marco was his first love but Eren was here for him now. He would never be what Marco was but it didn’t matter. No one was ever going to replace that special part in his heart. Jean slowly started falling asleep.

**_Thump, thump. Thump thump._ **

Even if Marco blamed him for his death, he was going to make it right. He… he would make Eren proud.

Eren listened as Jean’s breathing slowed, showing he was sleeping. Eren smiled at the soft snores his little Horse made. Eren was proud of Jean. Though Eren had lost his mother, Jean had lost the first person he ever loved.

As Jean fell deeper and deeper into sleep Eren dozed off to the sound of him breathing. They both had lost people they loved, but they both still had each other. And that was enough.

 


End file.
